disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Wonders
The Cave of Wonders is both a character and location in Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders is a large cave filled with treasure, magical items and above all the lamp, formerly. The Cave of Wonders guardian is a giant tiger head who's mouth is the entrance to the cave itself. The tiger head is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances Aladdin In the original film, the cave is visited at the very beginning by Jafar, Iago and a thief named Gazeem. The location of the cave was revealed using a mystical golden Scarab Beetle, which also helped form the cave. Jafar orders Gazeem to go inside the Cave to retrieve the magical lamp. The Cave's tiger head warns the visitors that only one may enter, referred to as the Diamond in the Rough. Jafar not understanding what he means decides to order Gazeem to go in again. Gazeem makes one step inside. When everything seems to be fine the Cave roars and shuts its mouth killing Gazeem. Jafar then realizes he must find the Diamond in the Rough. Back at the palace, Jafar takes the Sultan's mystic blue diamond ring in order to power his device. The device shows just who the Diamond in the Rough is. It is revealed to be the cunning street rat, Aladdin. Jafar orders the guards to capture Aladdin and take him to the Palace's prison. There Jafar, disguised as a beggar takes Aladdin and Abu to the Cave. Aladdin and Abu successfully enters the cave, but while in there Abu touches the forbidden treasure (a ruby held by a golden statue). The cave starts to fill itself with lava and Aladdin and Abu nearly escapes with the help of Magic Carpet, but is thrown down as Jafar, who thought he had stolen the lamp. The cave, after pained bellows, then dissolves with Aladdin, Abu and Carpet still inside. Inside the cave, it is revealed that Abu stole the lamp back from Jafar. Genie is released and frees them from their prison. At the very end of the film, Jafar and Iago are trapped in their own lamp and imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar The Cave of Wonders makes a cameo in The Return of Jafar. As Abis Mal and his thieves are returning to their lair after stealing gold a statue of the tiger god of the cave of wonders is seen in the lair. House of Mouse In the series House of Mouse, the Cave seems to be transportation for Jafar and Iago. Disney Parks Fantasmic! In the live nighttime spectacular, the cave is summoned by Jafar in an attempt to kill Mickey Mouse during Mickey's imprisonment. Inside the cave, Jafar transforms into a snake and attempts to eat Mickey. Mickey then finds the lamp who he believes is Genie's, but the lamps ends up transforming Jafar into a genie. World of Color The Cave of Wonders appears as a background in the Aladdin sequence's reindition of A Whole New World. DisneyQuest The Cave of Wonders serves as a gateway into the Explore Zone, which is home to the Aladdin Virtual Magic Carpet attraction. Storybook Land Canal Boats The Cave of Wonders is a location in both versions of the attraction, though the Tiger Head only appears in the Disneyland Paris version as the Disneyland incarnation was merely a retrofit of a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs based cavern. Video games ''Aladdin In both versions of the ''Aladdin video game, the Cave of Wonders is featured as a level. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy fight it after it was taken over by the Heartless and tried to destroy them. Once they destroy the dark power's source, which is located in his eyes (reached by climbing up its neck or by leaping onto it's face when it's buried in the dirt), the guardian returns to being an entrance to the Cave of Wonders, and continues to be so throughout the series. In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the cave for treasure to buy Jafar's lamp from the peddler. In Kingdom Hearts coded, Jafar places a spell on the guardian and Sora must fight it to enter the Cave of Wonders. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jasmine and the game's protagonist visited the cave in search of Abu and treasure. Trivia * The voice Frank Welker used for the Cave of Wonders is the same one he used for the following characters - Dr. Claw in "Inspector Gadget" (1983 - 1986); Darkseid in "Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show" (1984) and "The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians" (1985); Krulos in "Dino-Riders" (1988); Soundwave in "Transformers" (1984 - 1987) and "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" (2009); and the Devil in "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey" (1991) * A similar cat-shaped cave appears to serve as the entrance to Hell at the start of Pluto's nightmare in Pluto's Judgement Day. Gallery aladdin0251.jpg|The scarab artifact that leads one to the cave aladdin2450.jpg|The cave dissolving 20070210_3233.JPG|The Cave of Wonders at Disneyland 3852688235_4da9f85e9c.jpg|The Cave of Wonders at Disneyland Paris Cave_Guardian.png|The Cave of Wonders as it appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts series Caveinside.jpg|From the Master System game Cavegold.jpg|From the Master System Game hov_jafarenter.jpg|The Cave in House of Mouse Treasurechamber.jpg|The treasure chamber in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey cave of wonders inside.jpg|Inside Cave of Wonders Statue.jpg|Statue Gsdx 20110516154754 550x413.jpg 283646-disney-s-aladdin-in-nasira-s-revenge-windows-screenshot-the.png Gsdx 20110512165810 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512165854 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512165851 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512165825 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512170031 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512165915 550x413.jpg Aladdin 007.JPG Category:Aladdin characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Locations Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Wise Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in video games Category:Aladdin locations Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations